Señal de alarma
by salviohexia
Summary: Falta poco para que Sherlock revele que está con vida, antes quiere saber cómo se encuentra John. Definitivamente no pensó que algo como eso podría llegar a suceder. Para el desafío "De Amores y Desamores" del foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Odio

**Odio**. (Del lat. _odĭum_). 1. m. Antipatía y aversión hacia algo o hacia alguien cuyo mal se desea. ─RAE.

**Señal de alarma**

**Capítulo 1. Odio**

Desde el auto de Mycroft, Sherlock observó alejarse a la feliz pareja: tenían los brazos entrelazados, charlaban amenamente y reían. Con una seña de su hermano, el auto se movía para seguir a los dos hombres. El extraño se inclinaba sobre John para susurrarle algo al oído, John contestaba alegre y luego entraban en un pequeño pero elegante restaurante.

─¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? ─preguntó Sherlock. Veía con atención la forma en la que John y el actor se comportaban, parecían tan naturales, a los ojos de cualquiera pasarían por otra pareja más, sin embargo, Sherlock sabía que no era del todo cierto.

─No te dije ─Mycroft contestó─. Pero es Mark Morstan.

─Cuando te dije que contrataras a alguien para que cuidara de John ─inició Sherlock─, pensé que tendrías el suficiente sentido común como para elegir a una mujer.

─Eso es lo que iba a hacer hasta que pensé que… bueno… que John necesitaba un "empujoncito", tú entenderás.

─No sé a qué te refieres ─dijo Sherlock de forma evasiva─. Igual, el tal Morstan es bastante bueno, al menos lo suficiente para convencer a John de que saliera con él. ¿Cuánto te está costando?

La mesa en la que cenaban Morstan y John no estaba precisamente cerca de la ventana, aunque de todas formas era visible para los hermanos Holmes desde su posición. John contaba felizmente una historia, Morstan lo escuchaba con interés, poniendo una sonrisa en los labios.

─Ahí es precisamente donde toda esta ridícula situación se pone interesante.

Con desagrado, Sherlock veía a Morstan inclinarse sobre John para interrumpirle, besándole ligeramente en los labios. John claramente estaba de acuerdo con eso, pues correspondía las acciones de Morstan.

─¿Por qué se pone interesante? ─preguntó Sherlock, sin apartar la vista del restaurante.

Mycroft no contestó. Sherlock, algo molesto, se acomodó en el asiento para ver a su hermano.

─¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿por qué se pone interesante? ─repitió la pregunta. Los labios de Mycroft se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

─Quiero decir que Mark no ha cobrado desde hace un año.

─¿Qué? ─Sherlock volvió a mirar a donde la pareja. Era el turno de Morstan para hablar y el de John para parecer un completo idiota.

─Él dijo… ¿cuáles fueron sus palabras? Me dijo que no necesitaba el pago y que seguiría protegiendo a John porque lo amaba. ¿Qué te parece, eh?

Sin decirse nada, esperaron a que John y Mark Morstan salieran del restaurante, faltaba poco para la media noche mas aún había mucha gente en las calles, algo normal para una ciudad tan ajetreada como Londres.

─¿Qué piensas?, ¿crees que John ame a Mark? Yo creo que sí.

Sherlock era su hermano, lo conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Sherlock evitaba tener "sentimientos fuertes" con las personas que le rodeaban, eso le había estado funcionando muy bien durante varios años. Hasta que conoció al Doctor John Watson, fue entonces cuando algo cambió. Mycroft lo había notado de inmediato, ¿lo habrían notado Sherlock y John? Seguramente sí, mas ninguno estuvo dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Pasando un brazo por sus hombros, Morstan guió a John hacia un parque cercano al departamento que compartían. Información con la que Sherlock todavía no contaba, pero que Mycroft estaba impaciente por soltar.

Sherlock le pidió al conductor que tomara más distancia, pues el vecindario era tranquilo y silencioso. Morstan debió haber contado una buena broma, pronto la risa de John fue el único sonido que se escuchó en el parque.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca, como un par de adolescentes rieron, se besaron, volvieron a reír y miraron al cielo; gracias a la contaminación las estrellas no podían ser apreciadas, pero la luna brillaba de forma radiante.

John seguía sonriendo cuando de pronto el semblante de Morstan se puso serio. No sabiendo cómo sentirse, Sherlock tragó saliva, ya sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Morstan se puso de pie, y luego se arrodilló.

John gritó algo, pero Morstan no le hizo caso, se metió una mano al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja. John se puso de pie, caminó lejos de Morstan y se quedó quieto. Inconscientemente Sherlock sonrió al momento de distinguir la desilusión en la cara de Mark. Entonces John dio media vuelta, extendió una mano para ayudar a su pareja, lo jaló del abrigo y lo besó.

La tensión se esfumó, dejando que la alegría se hiciera presente. Morstan sujetó a John por la cintura, separándolos después de minutos que a Sherlock le parecieron interminables, tomó la mano izquierda de John y le colocó el anillo.

─Vaya ─silbó Mycroft─, eso no me lo esperaba.

Mycroft rió suavemente. Sherlock frunció el ceño, aunque no apartó los ojos de John y Mark que no paraban de abrazarse, besarse y reír a carcajadas. Juntos entraron en un edificio, Mycroft pensó que ese era el momento adecuado para decirle a Sherlock que John ya no vivía en el 221-B de Baker Street. Supuso que su hermano ya lo sabía, pero no se había aguantado las ganas.

─Apuesto lo que quieras a que John no trabaja mañana.

─Ya vámonos.

─Como gustes ─Mycroft hizo otra seña al conductor y se fueron.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así. John era su mejor y único amigo, lo norma hubiera sido que se sintiera feliz por él, después de todo, había continuado adelante. No era así. En vez de pensar que Mark Morstan le había hecho bien, Sherlock se había encontrado a sí mismo deseándole lo peor al sujeto.

Él recordaba a la perfección a cada una de las mujeres con las que John había salido, casi todas le habían parecido molestas, aburridas, sin chiste. John había pensado lo mismo, nunca diciéndolo, mas expresándolo a la hora de no poder mantener las relaciones más allá de un par de meses cada una, en promedio.

Y ahora llegaba Mark Morstan. Que a pesar de ser hombre, había aceptado salir con él, había aceptado vivir con él, y recientemente, había aceptado casarse con él. No estaba bien. Morstan no le gustaba a Sherlock, no sabía porqué, pero no le gustaba ni un poco.

─Pasa que estás celoso ─le dijo Mycroft, ya habían llegado a su casa─, es normal.

─¿Celoso de Mark Morstan? No bromees.

─No bromeo. Me gustaría que dijeras la verdad, que admitieras lo que sientes.

─No sé de qué hablas. Iré a dormir.

Dejando a Mycroft solo en el recibidor, Sherlock huyó a su habitación, tomó el violín y se dispuso a tocar una lenta y triste melodía. Su hermano se equivocaba, los celos era una emoción infantil. Él no tenía celos de Mark Morstan, lo odiaba.

* * *

la idea de que mary sea mark creo que inició con gingertiss en tumblr. vi uno de sus gifsets donde mary es mark y mark es "interpretado" por richard armitage... no pude evitarlo.


	2. Deseo

**Deseo**. (Del lat. _desidĭum_). 1. m. Movimiento afectivo hacia algo que se apetece. | 4. m. Impulso, excitación venérea. ─RAE.

**Señal de alarma**

**Capítulo 2. Deseo**

─Esto… esto es no tener ética profesional ─jadeó John al sentir el agradable peso de Mark sobre él.

─¿Sí? Pues no parece que en verdad estés molesto por faltar al trabajo ─le susurró Mark al oído, acariciando a John por encima de los bóxers. Disfrutando la forma en que John levantaba las caderas para tener más contacto.

John dijo algo, aunque Mark no pudo comprender qué fue. Con un "¡shhh!" lo calló, besándolo con pasión en los labios. Mark sonrió sin poderlo evitar cuando John lo sujetó con firmeza de los hombros, acercándolo más a él, tanto como les era posible mientras estaban (semi) vestidos.

─Doctor, temo anunciarle que su padecimiento es muy grave…

─Mark, no empieces ─pidió John, apretando los dientes.

Como John le había dicho, aunque Mark había podido darse cuenta desde el principio, él era el primer hombre con el que había estado. Ciertamente eso hacía que Mark se sintiera orgulloso, único, estúpidamente feliz, mas no obstante le gustaba molestar de vez en cuando.

─… la única solución es…

Sonó el timbre.

─Eso en verdad arruina el momento ─rió John, moviéndose un poco.

─Para nada ─insistió Mark, acomodándose para besarle en los labios, en el cuello, bajando tortuosamente por todo su cuerpo.

─Mark ─John gimió al momento de sentir el aliento de Mark justo donde él quería.

─Dime.

─Sólo… por favor.

─¿Por favor qué? ─preguntó Mark, despojándolo de su ropa interior poco a poco

John maldito en voz alta, entonces Mark le quitó los bóxers, arrojándolos sin cuidado al suelo de la habitación. Con una mano cogió a John por la cadera, obligándolo a que se quedara quieto, con la mano libre le levantó una pierna para lamerla y morderla juguetonamente.

Mark alzó la vista, John tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, y apretaba con fuerzas las sábanas de la cama. John era lo mejor que le había pasado. Todo había iniciado como un trabajo: el importante Mycroft Holmes pidiendo (de forma discreta) un excelente actor de tiempo completo. Las palabras "tiempo completo" le habían llamado la atención y sólo por eso había aceptado la entrevista y el empleo. Quién habría imaginado que todo iba a terminar así. Mark quería a John, mucho, tanto que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con él.

─John…

El timbre sonó dos veces.

Luego tres más.

─Te dije que el momento estaba arruinado ─insistió John, sentándose en la cama.

─Yo iré a ver quién llama ─suspiró Mark, tallándose los ojos.

─No, yo voy ─John se levantó, buscó su ropa interior en el suelo, le dio una sonrisa en lo que se ponía los bóxers, una camiseta y la bata y salió del cuarto.

Mark Morstan era un hombre alegre, social. No le era difícil hacer amigos, empezar y seguir conversaciones, recibir y atender visitas. Pero ahora… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un ruido fuerte y que John gritaba, de nuevo no entendió qué. Mark se puso de pie inmediatamente, corrió a averiguar qué estaba pasando. La imagen que vio lo dejó sin palabras: sentado en una posición extraña en el suelo, como si se hubiera caído, estaba Sherlock Holmes, también en el suelo, abrazando a Sherlock, estaba John.

Mycroft le había contado desde un principio que Sherlock Holmes estaba con vida, pero jamás le había dicho si éste planeaba regresar o no. Ayudó a John a sentarse en el sillón más cercano, también le ofreció su mano a Sherlock, sin embargo él la rechazó, lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio.

─Voy por algo para beber ─anunció al meterse en la cocina, dejando a los dos amigos solos en la sala. La cocina era pequeña y no tenía puerta, si Sherlock y John hubieran entablado conversación él habría escuchado.

Regresó un poco después con tres tazas llenas de chocolate caliente.

─Aquí tienes, John ─le dijo Mark, extendiendo una taza que John de inmediato agarró para calentarse las manos. ─Y tú también, Sherlock.

Sherlock asió la taza con el chocolate y la dejó en la mesa del té en lo que Mark se sentaba en el sillón más retirado para darles espacio. Se hubiera ido de no ser porque pensaba John podía ponerse muy mal. Dio un largo trago al chocolate, alzó la vista y notó que Sherlock lo estaba viendo.

─Sabes quien soy ─empezó─ y aun así no estás sorprendido: mi hermano te dijo que yo no estaba muerto.

Esas palabras despertaron a John de su trance, pues los miró a los dos con curiosidad.

─¿Tienes un hermano? ─preguntó Mark con inocencia─, no lo sabía, John no me dijo.

Sherlock hizo otro gesto de desprecio y volvió su atención a John, le dijo que le debía una disculpa y una explicación por lo que había hecho. Más de cinco veces John le insistió a Sherlock en que no quería sus explicaciones y no le importaba ni un comino su disculpa, aunque a Sherlock tampoco le importaron sus objeciones y terminó contando su historia después de todo.

Mark sabía una o dos cosas gracias a Mycroft, pero nunca había terminado de comprender la situación hasta ese momento. Entendió, o al menos se formó una idea, quien era Moriarty; supo del peligro en el que John, la señora Hudson y Lestrade habían estado; le pareció ingeniosa la forma en que Sherlock pretendió su muerte, no obstante no le pareció correcto que no le informara a John que estaba bien, aun y cuando él lo había visto sufrir.

John negó con la cabeza, y le pidió amablemente a Sherlock que se marchara de la casa y no volviera molestarlo otra vez.

.

John le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo de en medio a la Doctora Happer cuando por fin salió de su consultorio. Alice Happer era simple y sencillamente una perra, y nunca, nunca, nunca se cansaba de demostrarlo, en especial si se trataba de John. Happer era la jefa de John, y desde su entrada en la clínica ella se había planteado hacerle la vida imposible. Esa tarde por ejemplo, a diez minutos de su hora de salida, Happer había aparecido para decirle a John que le tocaba cubrir el turno nocturno.

─_Hola amor, ¿qué pasa?, ¿siempre sí vas a querer que vaya por ti?_

─La verdad es que te hablaba para decirte que llegaré a casa muy tarde… o muy temprano, dependiendo de tu punto de vista: me dieron el turno de noche.

─_Pensé que te tocaba hasta la próxima semana_ ─dijo Mark. John sonrió, podía imaginárselo frunciendo el entrecejo.

─Y así era, pero ya conoces a mi mejor amiga.

─_Oh, Alice ataca de nuevo ─rió Mark─. ¿Tiene la autoridad para hacer eso?_

─No lo sé, pero no importa.

─_Igual puedo ir por ti cuando salgas… mañana. O te puedo llevar algo de cenar, no tardaré._

─Eso la verdad me gustaría ─John tuvo que admitir─, pero no, gracias. Mejor así para concentrarme mejor ─John escuchó que Mark hacía una especie de sonido: "sí, claro"─, en serio me concentro mejor cuando estoy sin comer. Creo que ya voy a colgar, capaz y que Happer regresa y se pone peor.

─De acuerdo. Mañana te voy a estar esperando en la entrada de la clínica ─advirtió Mark.

─Sí, sí ─volvió a sonreír─. Nos vemos mañana, te quiero.

─Yo a ti más.

John terminó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en el escritorio. Un enfermero llamó a la puerta para entregarle los expedientes de los pacientes que ya tenían cita, John le dio las gracias y mandó llamar a la primera persona. Ni modo, tenía que poner buena cara.

Atendió a los pacientes restantes en su consultorio y luego se pasó a Urgencias. Ahí le tocó ayudar a un bebé con una fiebre altísima y a un hombre de la tercera edad que se había lastimado una pierna al caerse en el baño, el hombre fue realmente afortunado pues no tenía nada grave. Y no mucho después de eso.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana cuando John se escabulló de regreso a su dormitorio para tomar una pequeña siesta de quince minutos.

─Doctor, no creo que deba estar durmiendo mientras se supone que está trabajando.

─¡Estoy despierto! Oh. Sólo eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?, terminó la hora de consultas, regresa más tarde cuando yo no esté.

Sherlock sonrió, el pobre John se veía tan cansado.

─Ya fue tiempo suficiente, John ─le dijo en voz baja─, ya me has evitado bastante.

─¿Evitarte? No, evitarte es lo que yo quisiera ─respondió John, recargándose en el asiento de su silla─, pero con eso de que sales casi a diario en los periódicos y en las noticias es difícil fingir que no estás por ahí. ¿Qué haces aquí? ─repitió.

─Quería hablar contigo sin que tuvieras oportunidad de escapar ─Sherlock se encogió de hombros─. ¿Sabes en qué estoy trabajando ahora? ─preguntó el Detective casualmente, sentándose en el escritorio.

─No. Y no me interesa saber.

─No te diré todos los detalles, pero tiene que ver con un club compuesto solamente por pelirrojos y lavado de dinero ─informó de todas maneras─; ¿no suena interesante?

─Si lo que quieres es convencerme para que de nuevo te acompañe en tus excéntricas aventuras te aviso que estás perdiendo el tiempo ─dijo John, dando vuelta a la silla hasta que estuvo de espaldas a Sherlock.

─Era un mero comentario ─mintió Sherlock─. Hablemos de ti: ¿cómo has estado?, ¿por qué decir por tanto tiempo que no eres gay y luego aceptar casarte con Morstan?

Sherlock vio cómo las manos de John apretaban los brazos de su silla, ah, un tema del que no quería charlar con él. Interesante. Se levantó del escritorio, rodeándolo hasta quedar frente a John.

─Cuéntame sobre Morstan ─le pidió a John, arrodillándose.

John trató de alejar su silla pero Sherlock lo mantuvo en su lugar.

─Háblame acerca de tu relación con Mark Morstan.

─Si en verdad quieres saber, lo conocí un día que fui a visitar tu tumba ─recalcó con amargura la palabra "tumba"─, yo iba a saliendo del cementerio cuando él se me acercó y me dijo que me veía bastante mal. Le contesté que me sentía bastante mal desde que mi mejor amigo había muerto y entonces él me invitó a tomar un café.

Sherlock rió.

─¿Y le dijiste que sí?

─Como no había hablado con nadie que no fuera Ella desde hacía mucho tiempo ─continuó John, ignorando a Sherlock─ le dije que sí. Hablamos un poco, nada sobre ti, me pareció agradable e inteligente, le di las gracias por el café y me fui a casa. Obviamente no esperaba volver a verlo.

»Otro día que salí de terapia, la última sesión a la que fui de hecho, me lo topé y me contó que era su hora libre en la oficina…

─Me imagino ─Sherlock rodó los ojos.

─… y lo acompañé a comer. Me preguntó que si mis terapias tenían que ver contigo, bueno, "con la persona que estaba visitando en el cementerio" ─John tomó aire y lo soltó con lentitud─, y pues… no sé… le dije sobre ti, casi creo que desde que nos conocimos hasta que tú… hiciste… eso y…

Sólo entonces Sherlock se sintió culpable. Él se había dado una idea de lo que había sido para John experimentar esa situación, pero ahora que lo veía sufrir se sentía pésimo, como el peor ser humano de la Tierra. Sherlock se puso de pie y miró a John fijamente.

─Durante estos tres años esperé un milagro ─volvió a hablar John, devolviéndole la mirada durante unos instantes─ y seguí creyendo en ti. Ahora es diferente: no sé qué creer te ti ni sé qué esperar de ti.

John respiraba pesadamente, tenía los nudillos blancos de tanta fuerza al cerrar los puños en los brazos de su silla, pasando la vista de un lado a otro. No muchos lo hubieran notado, pero John estaba sudando.

─Mientes.

─Sherlock, yo…

Fue sólo un impulso, ni siquiera supo cómo había pasado. De un momento a otro, John parecía iba a disculparse cuando Sherlock ya lo sostenía de la cintura mientras se besaban fogosamente.

Sherlock levantó a John lo suficiente como para sentarlo en su escritorio, John lo rodeó con sus piernas. Exploró la boca de John de la misma forma que había imaginado desde el día en que se conocieron.

Con dedos ágiles, John le desabotonó y le quitó la camisa. Sherlock lo despojó de su bata blanca y le desabrochó el pantalón, provocando que John soltara un siseo al momento de echar atrás la cabeza. John trató de imitar el gesto de Sherlock, pero éste le detuvo, besándole las manos.

─Antes permíteme ─dijo en voz ronca.

Sherlock se separó lo necesario de John como para sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior, o tratar de sacarle los pantalones y la ropa interior que en realidad se quedaron colgando de una de sus piernas.

─_Sherlock_.

Se bajó el zipper y empujó a John sobre la fría superficie del escritorio de madera, arrojando accidentalmente el celular del Doctor al suelo.

Estar debajo de Sherlock, completamente desnudo era excitante, emocionante, era algo nuevo que no sabía, o no se había querido dar cuenta, deseaba hacer desde el principio.

"_John…_"

"_Por favor, Mark, ponte de pie._"

"_John…_"

"_¡Oh por Dios!_"

"… _¿quieres casarte conmigo?_"

Asustado, John abrió los ojos. No era correcto. No estaba bien. John no era esa clase de persona.

─Sherlock, no. No puedo…

─¿Lo dices ahora? ─preguntó Sherlock, enfadado.

─No puedo... ─terminó John.

.

─Ey, te ves cansado, ¿cómo estuvo tu…?

Mark se sorprendió cuando John lo abrazó tan efusivamente apenas se vieron en la mañana, igual no dijo nada y le regresó el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

─¿Estás bien?

─Sí. Sólo… estoy cansado y… sí. Muy cansado.

─De acuerdo. Entonces regresemos a casa.

─Por favor.

Sherlock observaba dentro del auto de su hermano. John había elegido a Morstan, no a él. Se había enfado y sentido furioso, sintió ganas de gritarle a John y demandarle que le dijera qué había de malo en él. Así se obligó a recordar que lo había abandonado por tres años, y que Morstan era el sujeto que él mismo había pedido fuera contratado.

─¿Lo vas a dejar así? ─inquirió Mycroft.

─Puedes apostar que no ─sonrió Sherlock, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que el auto avanzara.

* * *

shitty ending porque... pues porque mi musa se fue... qué mal.

stop bitching i need a hell of practice to write decent sex scenes ok *cries*


End file.
